


The Humours of a Plague

by TheSunEater



Series: Let’s Play [5]
Category: Let’s Play, Let’s play (webcomic), Let’s play comic, let’s play(webtoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, He’s playing a game, M/M, Multi, Plagueborn, angel and Ginger the dachshunds, charles has two pups, oh boy this is gonna be fun, theyre playing together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunEater/pseuds/TheSunEater
Summary: It’s a game filled with monsters and people angry at you. Some specifically for being an outsider!You’ll love it, Charles! Honestly!Or the story of how a man got tricked into playing Plagueborn, but ended up enjoying his journey.. eventually.Even if his dog thought he was being attacked every time he played and he couldn’t get past the Scourge of Clergy?





	The Humours of a Plague

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Dread for providing this amazing idea and commissioning me!
> 
> Remember: Fear the Ancient Humors.
> 
>  
> 
> [An Introduction to Plagueborn](https://twitter.com/thesuneater_/status/1015786609697083392?s=21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A introduction to the full story, in a sense, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fy nuw - My God (in Welsh)

Charles opened the door to his flat, smiling at the sound of bells that greeted him and the yips from another room. He kicked off his shoes and bent down, just in time to be assaulted by the licks of two very eager dachshunds. 

A chuckle escaped the man as he pet the two dogs, allowing them to crowd him. “Yes hello Angel, hello Ginger.”

The blond eventually sat on the floor and allowed them to crawl into his lap, spoiling them rotten with attention. As was per the usual. “I missed you both too, but you can relax daddy’s home. Yes. Good girls.”

His tone was soothing, not that it would help him escape their excitement. Thankfully, much to the delight of his dachshunds, he didn’t seem to mind.

They really were getting spoiled.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, after he fed and took his babies for a walk, Charles found himself with a bit of free time.

He took advantage of it and opened up the wrapped up gift-box that had been sitting on his counter since yesterday.

The sound of crinkling wrapping paper earned curious yips from Angel and a tilted head from Ginger, but not much else as they were still lazing after their meals. Charles chuckled as he pulled the paper completely off and looked at the blue box, before proceeding to open that at well. “Gamestation, hmm..? I wonder why this is _so_ popular.”

The manager thought back to the events that had led to him receiving this as a gift the previous day as he set to setting it up.

* * *

“Thank you for your business.” Charles said, shaking hands with the manager of an upcoming game store.

Umed stood by his side, shaking hands with another executive as they congratulated each other on becoming associated with each other.

“It’s our pleasure.” The man grinned, gesturing to his assistant to hand over a large box as he spoke. “Please take this as a sign of good faith, I’m a bit busy to commemorate this with a dinner, but this is one of our most popular selling games and the system to go with it.”

Umed took the box from the woman, listening politely as she explained more about it, as Charles smiled warmly. “It really wasn’t necessary, but we will treasure it. We look forward to your continued business.”

The meeting soon wrapped up after that, as the manager of the other company was busy and had another meeting after theirs. This left just Charles and Umed in the meeting room. Sitting with the box in front of them with tired, but pleased, expressions on both of their faces.

Umed spoke a bit after that, tapping on the box with a chuckle. “This is a nice gift, but I’m sure everyone in the company has a Gamestation at this point, and probably Plagueborn too..”

Charles tilted his head, looking at the box, before he asked in a faux casually. “That game is popular, is it?”

Umed shot him a disbelieving look, before his face relaxed and he shrugged. “It’s a good system, honestly. Some of the games are a nice way to wind down after work and some are exciting, the graphics are high quality.”

“I see.” Charles’ look turned curious, before he added on hesitantly to that drawl. “I haven’t had a chance to.. play around since high school. Maybe..-“

Umed smiled at the explanation, though there was a bit of an amused and mischievous undercurrent to the look. “You should take it. It’s a gift, if you don’t like it, oh well, but you might.”

Charles hummed and leaned back in his seat, thinking it over.

A good way to relax, was it? _Maybe he’d take it_.

* * *

So here he was, finished hooking the system up to his television and downloading the game. There had been a few ‘ _Gamestation Go!’_  cards that he had entered the codes for, that seemed to give him some sort of membership.

He’d figure out what the membership was to later. That was what the internet was for, right? He should probably google [An Introduction to Plagueborn](https://twitter.com/thesuneater_/status/1015786609697083392?s=21) while he was at it..

For now, he flipped the sleeve that Plagueborn that been in over, reading the information.

Or, he had been  _attempting_  to, until Ginger set a dead mouse on top of it. Right where it sat.

_Right on his lap. In his hands._

It took everything in Charles not to blanch away, even as he paled at the surprise.

He closed his eyes and inhaled, before fixing a smile on his face. He reached over and pat Ginger on her head as her tail wagged furiously. “For me?”

A little woof answered him and he chuckled weakly. “You shouldn’t have, such a fresh present.”

_She really shouldn’t have. Ginger why?_

He struggled not to move it off of him as the dog sat at his feet, clearly proud of her kill. He closed his eyes and began the count to one thousand, knowing that the hyper dog would eventually move. Then he could dispose of the present without upsetting her.

* * *

One disposed mouse and a _very_ thorough shower later, Charles returned to the living room to check on the game. He was pleasantly surprised to find everything downloaded.

However, as he checked the clock, he realized he should probably only make his character for now.

So as he buttoned up his silky pajama top, he sat down on his couch and clicked the button to start a new game. Only to freeze as a cutscene started and the whisper of ‘ _Oh, yes.. Light Humor.._ ’ filled the room, staring at the scene as if transfixed.

He sat there right up until the man on the screen leaned forward, causing him to lean slowly back, his whisper of ‘ _But first, you’ll need a contract_.’ and the screen changing finally jarring him back to reality.

_The game had given him chills_.

“Get it together man.” The Welshman shook his head as red dusted his cheeks, muttering to himself as he wondered if he was starting this too late at night.

No, he’d be fine. He was a mature . “Now, lets make this character..”

He read the opinions for the type of people you could choose to play as, chuckling at the ‘ _Waste of Space_ ’ option before he hesitantly chose ‘ _Maven_ ’ as his class.

_Born specialist, fit for sleuthing or academia._ Yeah, definitely his kind of person.

Charles then sat back and started to make his character’s appearance, painstakingly adjusting every aspect from the cheekbones to the pallor of the skin, to the shade of the character’s eye. Finally settling on a blond, leanly muscled male.

By the time he went to change the name on his character, he realized what he had done. He’d made himself in a game where he was guaranteed to die at least a few times.

“Oh dear..” He sighed, already having used to joystick to move the courser already over the ‘ _c_ ’ on the keyboard.

He ruffled his hair, yawning as he tried to think of another name, before it clicked.

* * *

“Is this game soothing then?” He had questioned Umed as they headed down to his car to put the gift in it and to go celebrate the deal over lunch.

The man had shrugged, his hands going up as he spoke. “It is to some. I know I like to name my character, whenever I start a new save file, after a major annoyance in my life. Like the manager from the company?”

He smiled, _as if remembering the deaths it had had_ , nostalgically. “I named one after him.”

Charles had just nodded, a small smile on his face at that admittance, as the elevator opened and they walked to the car.

_An annoyance, huh_? He could think of a few, but none that stuck with him when he was around his little ladies.

* * *

He looked at his character, humming as he sat back, maybe a bit too pleased at the final product.

Yes, it looked like him still, but the _name_ made up for it.

‘ _Chuck_ ’ was displayed at the bottom of the screen, in unassuming letters. It was an old annoying nickname. One that a few of the more unsavory members in his family had called him.

He _definitely_ wouldn’t mind seeing that nickname fade from existence a few times over.

He smugly saved the character as a favorite and loaded the game.

“One round and bed.” He told himself as his character woke and sat up. Charles tried the controls, moving about the room and reading a note that said ‘ _Seek Light Humor to transcend the hunt_.’

Strange. “Interesting, but strange.”

He continued to the door and pushed it open, walking to the other notes and reading them quickly.

He slowly moved his character further into the building, toward a room filled with sick beds, blinking at the ominous sound coming from it.

He inhaled deeply, his heart rate increasing as his character moved slowly moved further into the darker room. He stopped it as he realized what he was seeing.

Was that a wolf? A mutated one? “A werewolf?”

He moved his character along the sides of the room, trying not to trigger the.. thing.

Unfortunately he did not notice, _as in his own living room_ , one curious Angel padded ever closer to him.

“Just a bit more..” He muttered as he inched along the side of the room. Almost to the door, when the creature turned straight to his character. He had just been about to try to push his character past it, when Angel ran up to and barked at the television in response to its roar.

Charles startled, dropping his controller in the surprise from that and the strong vibration, effectively abandoning his character. He watched as the screen faded to black and the blood red announcement ‘ **YOU DIED** ’ popped up on the screen.

He laughed as the cut scene started, taking in the sights of his early ‘ _death_ ’.

The visuals were... just stunning. To say the very _least_.

However, as soon as the cutscene finished, he refocused on the white dachshund that was currently growling at the television in front of him.

He sighed and shook his head, turning the system and the television, though it would take a moment for the surround sound to turn off. Then Charles set down the controllers and stood up, walking over to Angel. Not even pausing as he bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

The dog couldn’t tell that the television had been turned off, or that the threat wasn’t real, as the sounds were still coming out of the speakers. She didn’t show any sign of relaxing, causing the blond to grin in amusement and snuggle her to his chest.

“That’s enough now, Angel.” The dog huffed and wiggled to turn in his arms, licking his chin. “Yes my good little girl, thank you for defending me. Now, let’s go to bed so you can wake up strong enough to fight again tomorrow.”

The dachshund yipped as he carried her straight to his bedroom and placed her in his bed. He was unsurprised to find Ginger already waiting at the foot of his bed and quickly scooped her up as well, placing her next to her sister. “I’ll be right back ladies.”

He chuckled as they respectively huffed and barked at him, quickly heading out of his room and to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He was quick about it, returning after a moment with a glass of water, but even so..

He found two sleeping dogs _right_ in the middle of his bed, on top of the blanket.

The blond sighed and chuckled, running a hand through his already wavy hair. “Fy nuw...”

He carefully settled on his side next to them, stifling a yawn. He was almost asleep when he murmured to himself. “Mam was right about the king-sized bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and donations are all so appreciated!  
> 


End file.
